Keikos happiness
by Aikino
Summary: After three years absence Yusuke has returned and Keiko couldn't be happier. But then why does she keeps thinking of one the former Team Urameshi members? Why is it that even with Yusukes return that she isn't quite happy? Keiko/Yusuke, Keiko/Hiei ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters in any way. nor do I make money of this. I only do it for the fun.

--

Yusuke had returned. Finally he had returned after three long years of waiting and nearly giving up, he had returned. Keiko couldn't be happier when she heard his voice – his usually cocky, delinquent voice telling her that she didn't had to wait anymore. Keiko remembered it all too well. How her heart stopped, her breathing caught, how she for one short agonizing moment told herself that there was no way. That it couldn't possible be Yusuke, not after all this time, after all the grieving and longing. But it was. He stood there. Looking like himself. His cocky smile, the mischievous glint in his eyes and she couldn't hold it any longer. She ran forward, with a cry of "Yusuke" she tackled him. They fell. Down on the sandy, wet beach but at the moment Keiko couldn't care any less, not with the way her and Yusuke's lips met each other. Both expressing their longing, happiness and, as Keiko thought, love.

That was a couple of weeks ago. And after some rather hectic, blurry days of catching up, saying hello to everyone and some half true explanations (mainly to Mrs. and Mr. Yukimura) everything was settling down and finding a normal steady rhythm.

"Yusuke, you pervert!" Keiko screamed followed by the sound of a harsh slap and some good-natured laughing. Keiko sighed and looked down exasperated on the boy twitching on the floor. Something never changes, Yusuke's addicted mind of seeing her panties being one of them.

Shizuru, after taking a long drag of her cigarette, said "I've seen you go against insane, freaking strong monsters, hell bent on destroying the human race, being beaten through solid rock and still getting up without complaints, but it still only takes one of Keikos slaps to knock you out."

"Yeah, Urameshi it gotta be pretty embarrassing for you. Getting beaten by a girl, a non fighter at that"

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke angrily shouted, leaping at his friend and starting the typically scuffle between the two of them. Kurama chuckled amusedly behind his hand, starring fondly at the brawling teens.

They; Keiko, Yusuke, the Kuwabaras, Botan, Kurama, Yukina and Hiei where gathered at Genkais for no other reason than she and Yusuke wanted to visit Genkai and on the way happened to meet the Kuwabara siblings who joined them. As they arrived at the temple they discovered that Kurama and Hiei, for reasons of their own, already was there. A little later Botan had turned up; since she had one of her rare days off, she had decided that she wanted to see how Yukina was doing. It then became a sort of a second reunion, since the first reunion had been when Yusuke had returned and at that time Hiei had been absent. Genkais only comment on the gang getting together was not to disturb her or break anything; those who did would be training with her before dawn till long after sunset for the next week. None of the gang missed her small smile or the soft look in her eyes when she uttered her threat.

Keiko sighed happily. She looked around the familiar faces of her friends. Unusually friends, whom she knew never, would have been her friends if Yusuke hadn't died, but her friends non-the less. She reflected half sadly that she hadn't seen much of Kurama or Hiei in the three years Yusuke had been gone. Not that she really talked with any of them all that much when Yusuke had been around, but still. She liked Kurama's polite, well-spoken mannerism and Hiei's silent nature, though he had quit a crude tongue and used it to his fullest in his barbs at, well actually anyone, but especially Kuwabara. Hiei was as usually seated a little from the group of friends, starring out the window with his back to the rest of the group. Keikos eyebrows furred. She didn't find it right that even after all this time Hiei still held to himself.

"Keiko is there anything wrong?" Yukinas gentle question jerked Keiko out of her musings and she smiled reassuringly at Yukina;

"No, nothing is wrong, Yukina. I was merely thinking of how good it is to see everyone again." Yukina nodded her head in agreement.

"It's nice to see Kazuma having fun with Yusuke, I know he missed him when he was in Makai" Yukina silently said. A pair of arms was draped over Keiko's and Yukina's shoulders, Botan's happy face popping in between their faces.

"Cheer up everyone! We're finally here together let's celebrate instead of thinking about what we missed in those years" Botan happily shouted. A chorus of agreements met her statement.

Later in the evening Keiko found herself outside in the temple's garden. Behind her she could hear the happy voices of her friends laughing and telling stories, right now Yusuke entertained with a rather funny story about a drunken demon, who thought that Yusuke was his cousin twice removed, he met in one of the bars of Makai. Keiko looked up at the stars smiling. She was so happy. Yusuke was finally here. He was _here_, with _her_. He wasn't fighting some demon; he wasn't running around the Makai, figuring out who and what he was. He was where he belonged, with her and that was all she could ask for.

A black shadow falling from a nearby tree startled her out of her thoughts and with her hart running a mile an hour she shouted: "Hiei, don't do that!"

Hiei gave one of his half smiles, more of a smirk actually, and answered "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in there with you boyfriend and celebrating his return with your other friends?"

Keiko furrowed her brows at Hiei's strange emphasis on the word boyfriend. Why would Hiei care if she was with Yusuke? She countered with "Why are you out here? After all we're holding this second reunion since you weren't at the first one. So if anything it should be you who were in there celebrating".

Hiei's smirk fell away at her comeback. "Don't assume you know anything, woman. Tell me, had you even noticed that I wasn't in there before I confronted you?"

Keiko opened her mouth to say of course she'd noticed that he wasn't there, but her answer died away. She actually hadn't. None of them had actually noticed, and if any had they hadn't mentioned it, that Hiei hadn't been there, for how long?

Hiei smiled sardonically "See, it doesn't matter if I'm there or not. In fact I bet that most of them are quite happy that I'm not there. So go in to your little friends and party on." With those words and a swirl of his cloak Hiei disappeared leaving Keiko alone and confused, facing the dark with light and friendly laughter behind her. "Hiei" she whispered to the dark.

---

So how was it? Good, bad? Please give me some feedback, since this is my first story so I know how I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. i only do this for fun and I make no money by it.

* * *

Keiko distractedly tapped her pencil against her book. _"Boyfriend"_. Hiei's strange emphasis on the word, what had it been precisely? She pinched her eyes and thought, she was certain that there had been contempt, which was the foremost feeling. But there had been more.

"But what?" Keiko said aloud, now tapping the pencil against her lips. Perhaps an underlying sadness, but that was ridicules, why would Hiei be sad of her being Yusuke's girlfriend?

It was two days since they had held the second reunion and she had had that weird conversation with Hiei. She now sat at her desk in her room trying to finish an essay for her literature class due for tomorrow, but so far all she had accomplished was a lot of doodles. Sighing she gave up trying to figure out what Hiei had meant with that emphasis and concentrated on the other part of the conversation.

"_I bet that most of them are quite happy that I'm not there__"_ Now that Keiko knew was wrong. Maybe Hiei wasn't the most social of the group but she knew that Yusuke respected him deeply, both as an ally and a friend; he had said so plenty of times both before and after the Dark Tournament. She might not know Kurama all that well but as far as she could tell Hiei and Kurama had a deeper understanding between them, which sometimes bordered on downright freakish. Yukina adored him and always made a point of talking with him. Shiziru and Botan kept on friendly terms with him and though Kuwabara often threw barbs and insults after Hiei, Hiei gave again as good as he got and Keiko's female intuition said that they didn't really meant it as bad as it looked. It was their way of bonding, just as Kuwbara and Yusuke always fought. Keiko had long ago learned to trust her female intuitions, so following her rational thoughts she couldn't figure out who Hiei believed didn't like him. Unless? He couldn't..?

"He couldn't possible mean me, could he?" Keiko mused out loud. It was true that she hadn't talked all that much with Hiei and if she thought hard about it she couldn't remember another time where she had talked with him, unless some of the others where in the immediate vicinity. But he couldn't possible think that she didn't like him? No, that wasn't that. She was missing something. Besides she hardly counted as most of them. Irritated she blew her bangs out of her eyes and huffed. She was missing something but what? She looked exasperated down on her half finished, doodle-overwritten essay and gave a shriek.

"Oh no, it's ruined! Now I have to write it all over. Get a grip on yourself Keiko and forget that conversation! It's not like it means anything anyway." Huffing to herself she took some clean paper and started her essay all over and determinedly pushed the conversation with Hiei to the farthest reaches of her mind.

The next day Keiko gave a small wave to her friends at the school gate. Normally she would follow them down town but today she had planned a meeting with Yusuke at her parents' restaurant. As she walked towards home, enjoying the gentle spring breeze and the warm sun, she once again found herself mulling over that strange conversation with Hiei. What had it all been about? She had a very distinct feeling that she was missing something. Something important, but she couldn't figure out what. She hated it when she couldn't use her logic to deduce a problem. But as she grudgingly admitted to herself logic was hardly ever useful when dealing with human, or in this case, demon emotions and feelings. For a second she speculated if that could be why she had trouble with interpreting the conversation. That she was dealing with a demon, not a human, and she was trying to interpret it into human sense?

Keiko wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking, after all she knew the way by hart, but subconsciously she had noticed that something was amiss and that feeling grew stronger until she became consciously aware of it and abruptly stopped. Someone or something was watching her, had done for quite some time, it had most likely followed her. Perhaps already as soon as she left high school. Keiko looked around, she couldn't see anything suspicious and yet she _knew_ that there was something… A blearing horn startled her form her thoughts and she became aware of the fact that shed had stopped in the middle of a crossroad, effectively blocking the traffic.

"Watch where you are going, sister! You might have all day to stop and think of your lover but the rest of us have things to do!" the angry driver of a car yelled from his open window. Keiko blushed in embarrassment and quickly mumbling an apology she hurried across the road. The feeling from before had vanished.

A bell chimed as Keiko angrily muttering about odd feelings and cryptically demons entered her parent's restaurant. Yusuke was already there. He was seated at the counter drinking a cup of tea. Keiko glanced at the clock on the wall. 4 pm, well it looked like Yusuke actually was on time, apparently miracles do happen. Keiko made a grimace; reconsidering the saying as she remembered who she used it about. Yusuke _had_ resurrected twice.

"Keiko, is anything the matter? You look angry." Asked Mrs. Yukimura.

"Nothing important mother. Just some vulgar driver, who thought I wasn't fast enough" Keiko answered. Keiko didn't want her parents to worry about her possible stalker, she could tell Yusuke later. Keiko walked over to Yusuke and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What, is that all that I get, a hug and a peck on the cheek? You could at least give me a real kiss. Preferably with some tongue"

"Yusuke, you idiot!" Keiko blushed; mad that Yusuke would say such a thing while her parents could hear it.

"Hey, what did I do?" A deep baritone laughter ended the couple's squabble before it really could begin.

"Just like the old times. It's good to have you back Yusuke. The restaurant has been so quiet without you." Mr. Yukimura said. He was placed behind the counter cooking something that smelled like Shiitake Pork Ramen.

"Yes, Keiko wasn't quite the same when you where gone. Though I'm wondering for how long you are going to stay Yusuke. Now that your father has died you should take care of his company. Sit down Keiko, then I'll serve the food" Mrs. Yukimura said. Keiko took place beside Yusuke and her mother placed two steaming bowls of ramen before them, then she served for herself and her husband.

"Don't worry Mrs. Yukimura," Yusuke said between bites, "I have some great advisors who takes care of the everyday dealings. So unless something big comes up I'll be staying here," Yusuke explained. Keiko had come up with the idea that Yusuke had found his father, who owned a company, nothing big but enough to make a small living out of it, and Yusuke had spent the last three years with him learning the trade.

"Of course I'll take back once in awhile to see how things are going" Yusuke continued. Keiko felt her hart give a small leap at that. She hadn't thought of that. But now it seemed obvious, Yusuke would have to go back sometimes. Either if there were some kind of threat to either human world or his territory. He'd probably also go just to have a decent fight or to meet up with some of the demons he had met. The word marriage caught her attention and she refocused on the conversation.

"… any ideas to where you are holding the reception? Have you talked about a date yet?" Mrs. Yukimura excitedly asked. Keiko almost choked when she heard her mother questions.

"Easy Mrs. Yukimura I just came back. We haven't really had the time to talk these things through. Besides we're only 17, what's the rush? We still have lots of time to get married".

Keiko continued "I'll start college after the summer holiday and with my scholarships and Yusuke's income from his ramen stand and his company, we should be able to afford a decent sized apartment where Yusuke and I could live together. Then marriage can come later when we have the money." They hadn't talked about it, but she thought it'd be natural for them to move together by that time.

"When have we decided that Keiko? I can't remember us ever talking about that."

"Well we haven't, I just think it will be a natural time for us to move together. I'll be moving anyway and then you could also move away from home…"

"You have it all thought out, haven't you Keiko? But I think we still should take some more consideration into this. It is a big step to move together." Yusuke interrupted Keiko's explanation.

"Yusuke…" Keiko started, only to be interrupted by Yusuke again.

"Tell me Mr. Yukimura, do you have any tips you'd like to share? As you know I've started my own ramen stand and I could use some advise".

Yusuke, Keiko thought.

Later that evening Keiko found it impossible to sleep. At first she had been disappointed and angry in Yusuke, he wouldn't even think about the two of them moving together and he had even interrupted her – _twice_! But she had to be fair, they hadn't talked about it beforehand and as she grudgingly admitted to herself, she too would be angry if anyone had tried to make that decision for her. Keiko sighed and turned once more. But now she was sad. Apparently Yusuke had taken it very personally and he had more or less ignored her the rest of the evening, opting to talk with her father about different ramen recipes and the like. Not that he made it obvious but every time Keiko had tried to talk to him, his answers hadn't been wholehearted. The last straw had been when she had asked if he wanted to go to the movies with her in the weekend where he had declined saying that he and Kuwabara already had plans. Keiko knew that was a lie. Kuwabara had said, at the reunion, that he and his gang had tickets to the Megallica concert this weekend. At the moment Keiko couldn't figure out what she was most sad about, Yusuke for blatantly lying to her or on herself for not calling it.

She rolled once more, now facing the window and the stars beyond. "Why Yusuke? Why did you lie?" Keiko said out loud. "I can understand you're angry with me for making decisions without you, but you didn't had to lie, we should be able to talk it through". Keiko gave a sigh, promising herself she'd find Yusuke tomorrow and talk things through. She rolled a last time, her back against the window, face against the wall and fell asleep. She never noticed the shadow that detached itself from a tree and quickly disappeared.

* * *

A/N

I'm sorry about the delay, but my computer crashed and together with it the mostly written chapter. I've had some troubles with this chapter, I have a tendency to put way too many thoughts, too few descriptions and next to no action. I hope I pulled it through.


End file.
